


Awkard.

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jonathan is hap boi, Nancy is awkward, so is lumax tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Lucas Sinclair was sweating.Why, might you ask? Well, he had just danced with his crush and she had kissed him. Maxine Mayfield, the prettiest tomboy in school, had kissed him, the nerdy geek of the class. He was sitting on a step outside, questioning reality, when he heard the door open and the usually sassy and sarcastic voice come out of it.akaLucas and Max like eachother and are awkward until Nancy interrupts them and makes it more awkward
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Awkard.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago but never really did anything so i just uploaded it :P

Lucas Sinclair was sweating.

Why, might you ask? Well, he had just danced with his crush and she had kissed him. Maxine Mayfield, the prettiest tomboy in school, had kissed him, the nerdy geek of the class. He was sitting on a step outside, questioning reality, when he heard the door open and the usually sassy and sarcastic voice come out of it.

“Hey there, Stalker.” Max sat next to him, blushing awkwardly. She was wearing the fanciest she would get: a black sweater with a few thin orange and red stripes, plus some ‘rusty’ orange jeans. She had done her hair a bit for the occasion, a small braid on the side of her head. Though others may call her too ‘boyish’, Lucas thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

“Hey. Nice out, isn’t it?” He said, mentally slapping himself. Of all the things he could have talked about, he talked about the weather?

“Yeah. I uh- I liked dancing with you.” She said, looking down at her hands. Lucas obviously noticed she was avoiding one thing: their kiss. She had hugged him after, probably out of embarrassment.

“Oh, yeah? Me- uh… me too.” He responded with, even though it wasn’t a question. Was he giving her signs, or was he overthinking it? He was probably overthinking it. They both looked away awkwardly. Was he overthinking it?

Suddenly, Lucas looked over and Max was closer. Much closer, their legs were touching. He blushed more.

“Erm…” said Lucas, wanting to break the silence, but not wanting to at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck. Stay calm, he thought, don’t freak out, just… chill.

“I… really like spending time with you.” She leaned a bit closer, but suddenly the door opened behind them. It was Nancy.

“Oh- uh- sorry.” She said as the two sprang apart “I’ll just...” She went back inside and closed the door. Awkward.

Inside, Nancy sighed. Wow. She just interrupted two kids (well, teenagers) from their- probably first- kiss. She slumped against the wall, mentally slapping herself.  
Then, she saw Jonathan approaching her. She stood up and looked over to him, smiling, looking more neat than usual (he brushed his hair for once). The suit he was wearing made him look like a gentleman.

“May I have a dance, fair lady?” He did a small bow and she chuckled. She grabbed his hand and he led her on the dance floor. Across the room, he saw Dustin sitting, looking happy. He saw her and she smiled at him, and he gratefully returned it. She saw Will dancing with a girl, and she smiled to Jonathan. He must have glanced over too, because he was smiling wider.

“They’re enjoying themselves, aren’t they?” He said, as the music kept being slow and romantic.

“Yeah. I’m fairly sure I saw my brother dancing with Eleven, so he’s happy.” After a moment she added “I danced with Dustin for a bit. He was lonely, y’know?” 

“Yeah. I’m glad Will’s having a good night. He deserves it after everything that’s happened.” 

For the first time in a while, they both felt like normal teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> its short and crap sorry


End file.
